


Born to Run

by GealachGirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Not Quite A Fairy Tale, Rescue Missions, but enough of one for the Real World, referenced abuse/harassment, referenced homophobia, shitty small towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GealachGirl/pseuds/GealachGirl
Summary: Ray belongs somewhere between the spaces. Brad's more than willing to take him there.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Born to Run

**Author's Note:**

> To explain how this fic happened would only raise more questions, but [the Boss approves.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3t9SfrfDZM)

Ray sat up and looked around his room. He waited, trying to decide if he was imagining things.

Then he heard the sound again, and he went over to the window to investigate. What he saw made him sigh. He opened the window and leaned out.

“Clichés, Colbert?” he called down. Brad said nothing, but tossed another rock at the window and Ray dodged so it flew past his ear. “You’re a dick,” he informed him. Brad shrugged and Ray sighed again. He had to admit it was good to see him.

“Can I come up?”

“Yeah, why not.” The house was empty but his stepdad was too intimidated by Brad to dislike him, anyway. He was suspicious though, and sometimes that was enough to make Ray’s life more difficult.

Brad disappeared from sight and Ray absently listened to him pick the lock, shut the door behind him, and jog up the stairs. He turned around at the same time Brad appeared in his doorway with his black leather jacket stretched over his shoulders and bright blond hair and legs for days.

Ray felt something inside him turn into an ache.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Brad replied, softer. Sharp eyes tracked over Ray’s face, definitely taking in the black eye. He knew Brad Colbert also noticed the bruised lip and the split skin at his temple. It hadn’t been one of Ray’s better fights, but that’s what happened when you were ambushed.

“Fucking community college,” Ray grumbled. He tried to dispel some of the worry gathering between Brad’s eyebrows, but he was sure it was pointless.

Brad didn’t reply, just walked into Ray’s room and cupped his chin to tilt his face into the light. The squirming anger Ray had been holding onto since he was slammed into that wall faded away. He closed his eyes when Brad’s fingers brushed against his temple and migrated behind his head.

Ray wasn’t surprised to see him. News traveled fast, and Brad always seemed tuned in to what came from here. His connection to Walt only helped.

“Could you say something?” Ray asked, as Brad continued his silent investigation.

“Like what?”

“I was attacked and I have clear wounds, what the fuck do you think you’re supposed to say?” Ray wasn’t really annoyed though, it just felt more comfortable than this strange vulnerability.

“I brought an extra helmet,” Brad said after a moment. Ray frowned up at him, only to see Brad looking like he’d delivered a grand speech. “And there’s extra space at my apartment. Better schools in the city. You wouldn’t have trouble getting in, and most accept rolling applications.”

It was Ray’s turn for silence, and Brad didn’t seem to mind. There was a different expression in his eyes than Ray had seen before. Fierce, protective.

Something told Ray that if he gave him the other students’ names, Brad would have no trouble finding them and convincing them to regret their whole lives, just by giving them that same look.

Having a scary, aspiring elite-military boyfriend was cool sometimes. He worked both angles perfectly.

And he was essentially asking Ray to run away with him, in his stoic, iceman way.

“It’s getting more dangerous, here,” Brad added.

It was true. The homophobia here was mind-blowing, and this wasn’t the first time Ray had gotten shit for it.

No one had proof, but everyone had suspicions and that was probably worse. It meant the blows were a little harder, and legit weapons often showed up in confrontations. As a result, Ray wasn’t really safe anywhere anymore.

Suspected deviance provoked more paranoia. Paranoia made groups stupid. It wasn’t going to get any better.

But still.

“You really want me to move in?” They’d known each other for a year, but they’d only been dating for a few months. But, this had been brewing practically since they’d been introduced and it was such an easy relationship, despite the physical risk factors.

Ray couldn’t deny the way every part of him wanted it either. Not just to get away from this shitty place. The idea of being around Brad more often held some real appeal.

“If you don’t want to stay at my apartment, there are other options,” Brad said carefully. The look on his face was the one he wore every time he thought he’d stumbled into someone’s boundaries and now he was backing hastily away.

Ray reached out and hugged him close. He pressed his forehead against Brad’s shoulder and relaxed into the secure feeling of Brad’s arms locking around his shoulder blades.

“I’d sleep on the floor in your living room if that was the best I could get.”

Without looking, he knew Brad smiled.

“You’re sure?” Brad checked.

Ray pulled away to make sure Brad wasn’t joking. But of course he wasn’t, and for that, Ray adjusted his arms so the circle around Brad’s neck was smaller. As his face came down, Ray went up on his toes to meet him. Brad’s kissing was just as earnest and the full weight of this offer started to sink in.

He wouldn’t have to sneak out anymore or watch his back. His stepdad wouldn’t harass him when he came back late or went out dressed a little nicer than normal. Already, he felt freer just at the idea.

When Ray braced his arms on Brad’s shoulders, Brad was ready to catch his thighs as soon as Ray jumped up to wrap them around his waist. All in all, it was an easier position for Ray’s neck, and it gave him a chance to feel Brad’s back muscles at work.

“I just did laundry, so I’m ready to go whenever,” Ray breathed. 

Ray felt Brad’s smile against his mouth. “Let’s go then.” 

Fitting the suitcase on the motorcycle was a fun challenge, but it was the only one. After that, it was too easy to fit his arms around Brad’s middle and to feel him breathe while he got the engine started.

Ray looked up at the dark house and he felt old bruises throb while his current black eye stung in the cold air. He’d left his mom a note in a place only she would look. He explained everything and said she had permission to call him any time, but only her.

Tomorrow, he would reach out to the school and start working on the transfer, but it would be easy enough. And Brad was right about all the options in the city.

“Just so you know,” Ray said before they took off, “you may be pulling a knight in shining armor, but I’m not a damsel in distress.”

Brad snorted and hooked his helmet together under his chin. “I can’t imagine a single place that would tolerate having you as a princess.”

“That’s because you lack imagination, Soldier Boy.” It was the perfect retort and the glare it got him confirmed it.

And then they were off, and Ray kissed his shitty hometown goodbye. Left it with one last glob of spit.

It was later that Brad decided to counter-attack and deliver his killing blow.

As they made up the tiny bed in the second bedroom, he looked over the comforter at Ray and directed a strange expression at him.

“I know you never needed me to save you. I was just your getaway car.”

Ray stared at him, actually speechless, and got distracted by what he now recognized as pride and affection in Brad’s eyes. His chest got tighter and it hit him that he made the right decision.

“Fuck you,” he breathed.

They were always going to make it to this point and it might not be on a map, but Ray was confident in their ability to navigate.

Brad moved across the bed to close the distance between them, and that kiss was wild and free and all it took for Ray to let everything else go.


End file.
